Diskussion:Renji Hatake
Ähm mir ist bei Renjis Fähigkeiten etwas aufgefallen...ich mach einfach mal nen auszug aus Naruto.wikia^^: "Killerbee ist ein meisterlicher Schwertkämpfer der es sogar schafft mit 7 Schwertern gleichzeitig umgehen zu können und konnte so Sasuke Uchiha und Suigetsu ziemlich zusetzen. Da er sein Bijuu vor langer Zeit gezähmt hat, kann Killerbee problemlos auf sein Bijuu Chakra zurückgreifen oder sich komplett in den Hachibi verwandeln ohne dabei die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Da ihm sein Bijuu auch aus Gen-Jutsu befreien kann ist Killerbee somit auch so gut wie immun gegen Gen-Jutsus. Weiterhin besitzt Killerbee eine so große physische Kraft, dass er ohne große Mühe schafft, Bären, die doppelt so groß sind wie er, im Sumokampf zu besiegen." Das klingt für mich doch einwenig sehr ähnlich...^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 15:01, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ja, des ist sogar sehr ähnlich, da ich die ersten drei sätze verwendet hab. ich hab sie aber umgeändert und angepasst. ist des verboten?:O [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:22, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Indirekt...^^ Bei Kazuma und Hiru wurde aber am Anfang immer rumgemeckert wenn was kopiert wurde...deswegen find ich das ein wenig unfair :P Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 16:24, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Geil dass ich gleich mal mit einbezogen wurde XDD ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Und Yuna, 2 3 Sätze sind das nun wirklich nicht. Außerdem ist er nicht der einzige Char ;O Wollte jetzt mal mit mischen höhö XD LG Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 16:29, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) immer langsam mit den ponys ;) bei gewissen anderen personen(ich nenne keine namen :D) hieße renji killertee, hätte killerbees bilder und texte in sämtlichen bereichen mit dem einzigen unterschied, dass er nich das hachibi sondern das gobi in sich hat.^^ also ich find die 3 sätze die auch noch verändert wurden sind noch sehr akzeptabel^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:31, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ich benutz ganz normal wie ihr auch sätze und formulierungen aus dem narutopedia und solange die nicht eins zu eins übernommen werden ist das doch in ordnung =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:32, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Yuna, deine Sätze wurden nicht eins zu eins übernommen, stimmt. Aber wir haben nichts aus narutopedia kopiert, sondern selbst geschrieben^^ Und trotzdem ist es unfair, ein paar user wegen "kopieren" anzumotzen^^ Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 16:36, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich fühl mich grad wie der Einzige der alle seine Texte selber schreibt XD Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 16:39, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ich finde es gibt da halt ne gewisse grenze wo es halt zuviel kopiert ist und wenn bilder, textinhalt und auch techniken fast komplett übernommen wurden mecker ich und werde ich auch weiterhin tun. :/ ich benutz ja nur apundzu ein paar sätze wenn mir keine gute formulierung einfällt also so schlimm isses bei mir noch nich :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:40, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also ich persönlich seh das wieder anders:D Ich finds halt nur doof wenn man ganze Sätze übernimmt und halt dann 1-2 Worte austauscht...^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 16:44, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) damit müssen wir aber wohl leben, weil sonst jeder hier (außer dir vieleicht ;)) die meisten seiner seiten überarbeiten muss. :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:47, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) also zumindest ich und Takato schreiben hier alls selber...und ich glaub Kazuma hat schon vor Monaten damit aufgehört Textstellen zu übernehmen. Ich will ja auch nicht meckern ich wollts nur mal gesagt haben^^ Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 16:49, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) also wie gesagt solang meine gefühlsgrenze des kopierten bei einer seite nicht überschritten wird ist es mir wurscht. und kazuma hat sich sehr gebessert des stimmt. von mir aus kann es gerne alles so weiter gehn wies ist =) [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 16:53, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *mischt sich ein. Hey ich schreibe auch alles selber. (zum Thema: ich glaube kaum das sich hier wegen sowas irgendjemand sich gleich aufregt). [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 18:22, 9. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Eine ganz schöne Diskussionsseite habt ihr hier aufgebaut. Ich würde aber gern eine Sache anmerken: Ihr führt hier eine ewig lange Gesprächsrunde wobei ihr ewig um ein Thema sprecht und es verändert sich nichts. Daher würd ich gern mal ne Frage in die Runde werfen. Wieso überarbeitet ihr nicht einfach den Abschnitt? Man schreibt lieber ewig lange Texte anstatt einfach kurz mal was zu überarbeiten, was gerade mal ne Minute geht. Ihr tut so als wäre das ein Hexenwerk LG Takato Matori (Diskussion) 11:04, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Takato, das is ne Diskussion. Wir diskutieren drüber ob ÜBERHAUPT was geändert werden soll bzw. muss. Dazu war die Diskussion hier da und viele Diskussionen sind auch genau für sowas gedacht^^ LG 95.90.127.136 14:12, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Das oben war von mir^^ Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 14:13, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Das diese Seite hier zum diskutieren da ist ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, danke Kazuma, dass du mir Dinge erklärst, die ich schon lange weiß. Des weiteren bin ich der Meinung, dass ich hier meine Meinung genauso äußern darf, wie jeder andere. Wenn ein außenstehender diese Diskussion sieht denkt er genauso wie ich und ich will diese Diskussion nur schneller zu einem Punkt bringen. Des weiteren möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich Maskes Meinung bin und es als unfair ansehe, diesen Abschnitt teilweise zu kopieren. Daher sehe ich es auch als kein Gesprächs/Diskussionsthema sondern als Selbstverständlichkeit einen winzigen kopierten Teil zu überarbeiten. Takato Matori (Diskussion) 14:30, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe gesagt dass das ne Diskussion ist, das war ne Einleitung damit ich dir erkläre dass wir genau über den Punkt den du angesprochen hast diskutieren. Wenn du das so schlimm und als zurechtweisung oder was auch sonst immer siehst, ist das dein problem, denn ich wollte dir nie erklären dass das ne Diskussionsseite, oder ne Diskussion an sich ist^^ Wie gesagt, kannst es sehen wie du willst, ich weiß wie es gemeint war, ob du das als zurechtweisen oder so siehst ist mir völlig latte^^ Kazuma Saruwatari (Diskussion) 15:09, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) danke für die Verteidigung Maske XD aber im Grunde ist es eigentlich egal, mittlerweile ist alles kopiert, von dem her naja mir wurscht XD aber egal, danek trotzdem ^^ Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 16:44, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC)